We Two
by GoSpeedsterOrGoHome
Summary: Needy wasn't the only one that Jennifer left with a parting... gift. Someone special helps her get some necessary vengeance. ColiNeedy, M for vague gore and smut.


_Author's note: First story after a fresh start on this old account, here we go! This is something that I wrote and posted on my Tumblr, so I figured now that I'm getting back to this, I would post it here as well._

* * *

**We Two**_  
_

Needy isn't waiting long when a car pulls up. She's glad to be free, the little niggle of power that Jennifer left as a dying curse just itching under her skin.

The man in the driver's seat unlocks the door from his side, and she leans down as he rolls down the window.

"Need a ride, Anita?"

Colin Gray grins at her from the driver's seat. Colin, who she had mourned. Colin, who had been mauled to death by Jennifer Fucking Check.

"Colin?" she's still slightly shocked, wondering if she actually escaped, or if this is all just a dream.

"In the flesh. Want a ride?"

Needy doesn't answer, getting inside instead. Colin gives the slightest of pleased smirks and rolls her window up again.

"Going toward Madison?" he asks congenially.

"Following a band," she explains. "It's going to be their last show."

Silence fills the car as Colin drives toward her destination.

"I dreamed about you. When they locked me up." Needy states.

He watches her out of the corner of his eye for a long moment, and then nods once. "I know…"

The quiet fills the car again, and Needy's got an overwhelming desire to make him pull over so she can tug him into the backseat.

"How long have you been alive?"

_"Undead,_ Anita. Shortly after they found the lasagna-with-teeth that was my body and finished the autopsy," he informs her. "The casket at the funeral was filled with the girl who did… who performed my autopsy."

He doesn't go into detail, but the imagery in her warped mind is something similar to Jennifer chewing happily on…

"Well, I'm glad you didn't die. Permanently," she says softly.

His grin makes her heart ache. She didn't realize that she had missed him that much.

They pull into town shortly after the conversation ends, and Needy gets out of the car, pulling the Bowie knife from the waistband of her hospital clothes.

Colin follows, but stays outside, leaning against the car. He can hear the band screaming in pain and terror, and Needy's laughter. Part of him is horrified, and yet, part of him is very, very proud.

Needy returns to him, knife missing, covered in blood. Unable to help himself, Colin dips his head, lapping up the blood trailing toward her collarbone. It sparks something in him, something dangerous and hungry. The only thing stopping him from losing his mind is the little blonde in front of him and everything that she is.

"Colin?" Needy asks him quietly, and he growls low in his chest as a simple form of response. He licks at the underside of her jaw, nuzzling the soft skin there with a happy purr. He can feel her lips curve into a soft, manic smile against his hair, and she steps back, tucking the knife back into her waistband.

He looks at her quizzically, giving a head-tilt quite similar to that of a puppy, cute whimpering noise and all. She smiles at him, glancing back at the motel.

"They're _all_ yours."

The different noises that Jennifer made are still very fresh in Needy's mind. It's hard to forget something that tore your world out from under your feet.

Colin's...

Colin's noises are very new. Still horrifying, yet oddly satisfying.

Needy finds herself padding back into the motel in her blood-soaked bunny slippers long after the screams ceased. The blood and gore was everywhere, and she finally fully understood the visual 'lasagna-with-teeth'. Said lasagna that was once Low Shoulder was strewn about the room, and Needy can't help the crazed giggle that leaves her lips.

She finds Colin on the floor, curled in on himself. He's drenched with blood, shaking in the corner that he's shifted himself into. He flinches as she cups his cheek and lifts his face, but his expression softens as he meets her gaze.

Their lips brush gently, and he moves with her as she hauls him toward the bathroom and into the filthy shower. The grit and grime doesn't bother either teen, alive or undead, as Colin takes Needy's lips again, hands everywhere. The water is hot, scalding, and it burns her skin slightly, but being shoved against the wall and thrust into roughly takes the burn away.

She feels... she feels complete, clinging to him and holding him close until the water runs cold. Colin removes them both from the shower, finding unsoiled clothes to dress them both in. Needy falls asleep shortly after he tucks her into the backseat, but Colin keeps driving until he finds a place far away for them to check into and rest.

After such a heavy act of vengeance, they both need it. And yet, as he carries Needy into the silent motel room, something in Colin feels like it's over, but not quite done yet.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! If you feel so inclined, reviews would be appreciated. :)_


End file.
